Once More Unto the Breach
by reflecting
Summary: Short prequel for "Still Wearing Last Year's Love". Merlin returns to Hogwarts, perhaps a bit eager, to prepare for his Arthur's return.


**Fandoms:** Merlin, Harry Potter

**Characters: **Merlin, Gaius, the Sorting Hat, Snape, Dumbledore

**Tags:** Reincarnation, AU - Book/Movie Fusion, Humor, Immortal!Merlin

**A/N: **This is a short prequel to "Still Wearing Last Year's Love".

Anyway, please excuse any grammatical errors and typos; English isn't my first language and this hasn't been beta read. Also posting from my iPod so some formatting might be awkward lol.

But yeah, enjoy! :)

* * *

**.**

**Once More Unto the Breach**

**.**

Merlin waved cheerily at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, grinning when it opened for him. He stepped up onto the stairs, ascending, and enjoyed the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia he always experienced whenever he came here again. He's lost count on how many times that's been.

As he arrived at the top, Merlin pushed his way inside and took a moment to look around the familiar, circular room. In the case of personal knick-knacks and preferences of décor, however, it was different for every new Headmaster serving at Hogwarts. But this room, now, appealed to something old and almost forgotten inside him. Herbs, beakers, books; an organized chaos of a great physician and potions master. If he hadn't already seen the man himself, he would've known for sure now. Gaius was back.

"I see you have returned once more, old friend," a familiar voice spoke, coming from one of the many shelves. "Though not as you usually would. What has changed, Master Emrys ?"

Grinning, Merlin turned to face the sorting hat for the first time since his last visit here, years and years ago. "Ah, it's been a long time, my friend," he greeted, moving closer. " As for change… you ought to have known."

"Ah, yes," the hat drawled, amused. "It would seem he is back."

Merlin nodded in agreement, making his way over to the visitor's chair by the desk and settling down. Absently, he started straightening things up, if only to keep his hands busy. He was restless, eager for things to be set in motion, finally.

"King Arthur, then, I presume," came from the portrait of one Albus Dumbledore, casuing Merlin to look up. "One wonders what for."

Merlin looked around, taking in the faces of every Headmaster that's served during the great history of Hogwarts. Some were asleep, some merely pretending. Most of them were shamelessly listening in, peering down at Merlin with great interest. He's known them all, at some point in his life, for he keeps coming back here. The only ones he hadn't studied under were Severus Snape , who'd held the position during a time Merlin had made himself scarce, and Minevra McGonagall, who'd retired while Merlin was still on his years' long vacation in Bermuda. Meeting Gwaine again had been a shock; Merlin had still been in a depressed sulk regarding the fact that the Chosen One hadn't been his Arthur.

"It's the blond Gryffindor brat, isn't it?" Snape drawled, sneering at them all. "Oh don't look so surprised, fools, it's obvious. Arthur Pendragon , son of Uther . Do you need a written explanation?"

Merlin sniggered as some of the Headmasters still awake started making offended noises. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. " You cannot blame them for their ignorance, Severus. The prophecy is so old; people rarely think much of it anymore .Furthermore, the Pendragon family of today has no connections to the Pendragons of old," he pointed out, smiling. " Though it is common for our time's Pendragons to name their children after legend."

Merlin snorted. "That's an understatement. Uther's father was named Arthur, and that Arthur's mother Morgana . Her father was Arthur, whose father was Uther , again. It's ridiculous and gives me a headache just to think of their bloody family tree."

The sorting hat laughed, while some of the paintings chuckled. Even Snape looked reluctantly amused.

"Yes," Snape agreed. "It is a truly foolish line. Pity this Arthur have not followed in his family's footsteps though. Bloody Gryffindor. However, it is a great honor to know the great Merlin has belonged with us Slytherins time and time again." He finished with inclining his head towards Merlin, respectful. He smirked, seemingly enjoying the debate this sparked into action amongst the others. Merlin merely grinned and shook his head.

"Incoming!" someone shouted, causing everyone to startle before settling down into very suspicious looking states of nonchalance. As the last old fart settled in an obviously faked sleep, Gaius entered the room. Merlin turned to take him in, watching him pause in surprise before eying the paintings and Merlin suspiciously. He fixed Merlin with a penetrating stare and a painfully familiar eyebrow before making his way over to his desk, sitting down opposite.

"Mr. Emrys ," he said, brushing away some scrolls where he sat. "You're earlier than I expected. I hope the daft old paintings have not caused you any troubles?"

Merlin smiled in response, shaking his head. "No sir, they've been surprisingly well-behaved."

Gaius hummed, obviously not believing him by the way he was eying the paintings again. "That would be a first," he muttered under his breath, probably not meaning for Merlin to overhear. Straightening up, he addressed Merlin once more. "So, Mr. Emrys . Merlin Emrys ? After the Great Merlin, I presume?"

Merlin winced, not liking the title he had been given in history books. "Um…" he started, sheepish. "Mum was a big fan?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gaius looked unimpressed. "Indeed," he paused. "And how did you gain entrance to my office, Mr. Emrys ?"

Fidgeting, Merlin mentally cursed himself for being too eager. "Um. I guessed the password. I, uh, suppose I guessed it right."

"Mm," Gaius hummed. "And the password was?"

Biting his cheek before letting out a deep sigh, Merlin rolled his eyes at himself. "I forgot?"

"Right," his former mentor and uncle intoned with as much skepticism as he could. "So that fact that Professor Edwin Wilson suddenly turned in his resignation despite having shown no desire for it in the past, and that one of my students is Arthur Pendragon , along with some very familiar names, mean nothing? Especially when a previously unknown Merlin Emrys appears with an almost perfect resume, astounding grades from the Witchcraft and Wizardly School of Salem, to take on a teaching position here?"

Well, shite . "Um." Gaius gave him a look. "Okay, so I might have…rushed it a bit."

A few moments of silence passed before it seemed to sink in, to which Gaius suddenly turned very, very pale.

"Merlin's beard," he gaped. "It's really you!"

Merlin grimaced at the phrase but shrugged helplessly. "Surprise?"

This was going to be an interesting year, no doubt.

_Very_ interesting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Quick note on character's Houses;

Gryffindor - Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan  
Hufflepuff - Lancelot, Gwen  
Ravenclaw - Gaius  
Slytherin - Morgana, Merlin

You don't have to agree with the sorting, it's just how I wanted it written :)

Hope you liked the story!


End file.
